Paily Wedding
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Paige and Emily are on a flight to Canada. After having been girlfriend and girlfriend for 10 years it's finally time for them to become wife and wife.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Paily Wedding**

 **Paige and Emily are on a flight to Canada. After having been girlfriend and girlfriend for 10 years it's finally time for them to become wife and wife.**

"Em, don't fall asleep. We're only 25 minutes away from Vancouver." says Paige, giving Emily a soft friendly push on the arm.

"Sorry...me is so tired after the swimming championship yesterday." says Emily. "Who's idea was it to fly to Canada today?"

"I'm pretty sure it was your idea, babe." says Paige with a tiny cute laugh.

"Now I wish I'd given myself a day off before this so I could re-charge my body after those hours in the pool." says Emily.

"Let me remind you why we're flying to Canada and you'll feel stronger again." says Paige. "Our wedding is tomorrow at your cousin's place."

"Wedding. So cute. That's something I've been dreaming about for months." says Emily with an adorable smile.

"I'm looking forward to this too, Em. Your idea to have our wedding at your cousin's place is really good." says Paige. "Kinda weird that we've been dating for so long and I've never met your Canadian family."

"Are you nervous, babe? If so, don't be. My cousin and all my other Canandian relatives are really sweet. I'm sure they'll like you." says Emily.

"I'm not nervous, just excited. Very excited." says Paige.

"So am I, Paige my love. I'm so glad that we're soon going to be wife and wife. I can't believe this is true." says Emily.

"I'm happy too, Em." says Paige.

"This will be fun and I haven't been able to meet my Canadian family for years." says Emily.

At the same time at Emily's cousin Jessica's house outside Vancouver.

Spencer, Aria and Hanna are decorating the living room.

"We need to speed up a bit. Em and Paige are here soon." says Spencer.

"Spence, my feet hurt. I need a freakin' break..." says Hanna as she plop down on the big red leather couch.

"C'mon, Hanna! We need to have everything ready by the time Emily and Paige arrive." says Aria.

Aria gently open an old dark wood-case and slowly pull out a golden goblet.

"This goes here, right?" says Aria as she place the goblet on the middle of the table.

"Oh yes. Center position. It's the old family wedding-goblet. Forged in 1877 by an Italian master-smith for Sir Arthur Fields and his wife Kathryn." says Jessica.

"Wow!" says Hanna with a gasp. "Gotta be worth a large fuckin' pile of money."

"500.000 Canadian dollars, to be exact." says Jessica.

"Holy shit...!" says Hanna in surprise.

"Who's this?" says Spencer as she wipe some dust off a large old portrait of a tall good looking woman in typical 16th century nobility clothing.

"Emily Jane Diana Fields." says Jessica. "She's the one who Emily was named after."

"She looks nothing like Em." says Hanna.

"No, but mom's told me that she was sweet, good and nice...all things that Em is as well." says Jessica.

"I think she's beautiful." says Aria.

"Mom and grandma has told me a lot about Lady Emily. They say that she was so awesome that guys nearly fainted when she was around." says Jessica.

"Emily has definitely inherited some of that magical ability." says Aria.

"Em is a total timeless beauty. The type of chick that all the men wants and that all girls wanna be." says Hanna. "And, Jessica...you're hot too. Seems like it's a thing in the Fields-family."

"Well...a lot of women in my family are kinda hot so it might be true." says Jessica as she blush a bit.

"All the grace and beauty of past generations of Fields-women has come together to form the Emily Fields we all know and love." says Spencer in her classic mature tone.

"Very true." says Aria with a sweet smile.

On the plane, Emily is trying really hard to stay awake.

"Paige...can I sleep for like five minutes?" says Emily.

"Yes, you can. Five minutes, Em." says Paige, all fake-strict.

"Aww! Thanks." says Emily in a soft warm voice.

Emily close her eyes and fall asleep.

No less than five minutes later, Paige gently touch Emily's knee and says "Okay. Nap-time's over, sexy Emily."

"It's been five already?" says Emily as she slowly open her eyes.

"Yeah." says Paige with a friendly smile.

"Did I tell you about the special wedding-tradition we have in my family?" says Emily.

"No." says Paige.

"Then I'll tell you now. At the wedding you and I will both take a small sip of wine from the Fields-family's holy wedding-chalice as a sort of good-luck ritual." says Emily.

"Oh, your family has a special wedding-chalice?" says Paige.

"Yes. It's made of the finest gold and it's been used at every wedding in the Fields-family since 1877. And I really hope you'll honor that tradition with me, babe." says Emily.

"Em, of course I will. You and I will drink from the old chalice, for sure, babe." says Paige as she gives Emily a small kiss on the neck.

"I'm glad you'll respect the tradition that means so much to me." says Emily.

"No less for you, the woman I love." says Paige.

40 minutes later, Emily and Paige step off the bus outside Jessica Fields' house.

Emily rings the door-bell.

"Aww! Hi, Emily. Long time no see." says Jessica with a smile as she gives Emily a soft hug.

"Hi, Jessica. Nice to see you again after all these years. So...are my friends here?" says Emily.

"Oh yes, waiting for you ladies in the living room. North-side hallway, second door to the left." says Jessica.

"I remember." says Emily as she gently take Paige by the hand as they walk to the living room.

"Emily!" says Aria, Hanna and Spencer, all happy when they see their BFF Emily walk through the large door.

"Hi, girls!" says Emily and Paige.

"Welcome." says Spencer.

"Aww!" says Emily with a huge bright smile when she sees the wedding-chalice on the table. The old golden chalice is polished and almost glow like magic in the sunshine from the window.

"Lookin' at the holy chalice, Em?" says Aria.

"Mhm." says Emily. "I'm glad that I get to drink from it at my wedding exactly like my parents did."

"Cute." says Hanna.

"I hope I can find a man soon..." says Jessica.

"What happened to David...?" says Emily.

"He left me for some stripper." says Jessica.

"I'm sorry." says Emily.

"It's fine, really. Should have known that he was a perv." says Jessica.

Emily walk over to the chalice and gently touch it with a finger.

"Soon I shall bond with my beautiful Paige in the finest of ways. May our love be forever." whisper Emily.

"Em, what was that?" says Aria.

"It's what we say in my family to bless a wedding." says Emily.

"Beautiful." says Paige.

The next day, Emily wakes up early with a smile on her face.

"So today I'm getting married." says Emily to herself as she get up from the bed and put on her jeans and her pink t-shirt.

"Morning to my Em." says Paige as she open her eyes and sit up in bed.

"Morning to you as well." says Emily.

2 hours later, Ezra, Caleb, Toby and Alison as well as the other guests arrive.

"Ezra!" says a very happy Aria as she run over to her husband and gives him a romantic kiss on the mouth.

"Hanna-Boo! Get over here, baby." says Caleb with a friendly smirk.

Hanna run over to her boyfriend and wrap his arms around him and starts to make out with him.

Spencer slowly walk over to Toby and gives him a kiss.

Alison feel slightly forgotten, since she has no boyfriend or husband.

Forntunately for poor Alison, Jessica notice her.

"Hi, my name's Jessica Fields, Emily's cousin. You must be Alison or Ali, as I understand most people call you." says Jessica as she hold out her hand for Alison to shake it.

"Uh, hi, Jessica. I'm Alison DiLurentis, the bitch from Rosewood, as I'm sure some people see me. You should know that I can be a very bad woman at times." says Alison as she gently shake Jessica's hand.

"I've heard ony good things about you, Ali...can I call you Ali...? Emily has told me some rather amazing things about you." says Jessica.

"Yes, please call me Ali and as her cousin you should know that Emily always try to see the best in everyone. She thinks I'm better than I am. Do you want the truth about me? Then you gotta talk to Spencer." says Alison.

"Spencer? Why? All your friends has told me that you're a cool person, trust me." says Jessica.

"They have? All of them, even...Spencer?" says Alison.

"Yes, even Spencer." says Jessica.

"Kinda unlikely. That doesn't sound like the Spencer I know." says Alison.

20 minutes later, Hanna is helping Emily get into her wedding-outfit, a white classic gown.

"And there we go...all zipped-up and ready! Not too tight, Em?" says Hanna as she close the zip in the back of Emily's gown.

"No, it's not too tight at all, Han. Thanks for helping me." says Emily. "Does this gown look good on me?"

"Yeah, totally. Paige is gonna gasp when she sees you, girl." says Hanna with a smile as she gives Emily a thumbs up.

"I hope so. It took me almost two hours to find this gown in the store. Was trying on about 15 others before I decided on this." says Emily.

In another room, Paige is getting ready too and her help is...big surprise...actually Spencer.

"Maybe I should have gone with something more traditional..." says Paige.

"I'm pretty sure that Emily will provide more than enough of the classic feel. You don't both have to do that, trust me." says Spencer as she help Paige into a tight black leather corset that is a part of Paige's dark Goth-style outfit.

"Em's family is pretty strict at times, are you sure it's okay for me to wear this?" says Paige.

"Yeah, of course. This is not all about Emily. It's also about you. Aren't you ladies equals in your relationship? Be who you are, wear what you want." says Spencer.

"Spence...thanks for your awesome advice." says Paige.

"No need to thank me. I'm your friend." says Spencer.

"Imagine that. Once upon a time you wanted to splash holy water over me and stab me with a silver dagger." says Paige with a friendly laugh.

"That was a long time ago. I thought you were -A." says Spencer.

"I know." says Paige.

15 minutes later, Emily and Paige enter the living room from opposite sides.

Aria, Toby and Caleb are playing a slow romantic song on their acoustic guitars.

Emily smile when she sees Paige in her Goth-dress.

Paige gasp when she sees Emily in her classic white gown.

"On this glory day we are all here for the union of Emily Jennifer Fields and Paige Sarah McCullers." says Jessica, who's wearing a Canadian army dress uniform.

Emily is the first one to walk up to the table in the middle of the room. She gently place both her hands on the sides of the golden wedding-chalice, close her eyes and says in a clean bright voice "Paige...to you I give my heart and my soul, everything I am. May our future together be one of truth, joy and love."

Now it's Paige's turn to walk up to the table. She gently place her hands on Emily's hands and says "Emily...to you I give my soul, my heart and all that I am. May our future together be made of truth, love and joy."

"God in Heaven, please bless my cousin Emily and her Paige. Today and for the rest of their life together." says Jessica.

With beauty and grace, Emily takes a small sip from the golden chalice and then hands it to Paige who does the same.

"Emily...Paige...hereby I declare you wife and wife." says Jessica.

Paige wrap her arm around Emily's waist and gently pull her close and then gives her a soft sensual kiss.

"Em, what do say if we skip the grand wedding-dinner and go up to the bed instead huh?" whisper Paige in a warm seductive tone.

"Awww, yes. That sounds like a really wonderful idea, Paige my awesome beautiful wife." whisper Emily with a sweet cute smile on her face.

Yay! Emily finally has her Paige. They know that they have strong powerful love that can never end. Viva la Paily to the end of time. Oh yeah!

 **The End.**


End file.
